Of Bets and A Date
by YaoiLord
Summary: After losing from a ridiculous bet with Aomine, Kagami had to date Akashi for one day. Along the way, he began taking it seriously.


**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASKET BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS NOR MAKING ANY PROFIT WITH IT.**

Kagami Taiga was in deep shit.

He was aware since morning when he woke up in the middle of his bathroom floor. His bedroom sprawled with bed sheets and littered with pillow stuffing. Not only his bedroom, his whole apartment was a wreck.

Flashback of last night's events were still fuzzy and a strong migraine was messing his brain.

He only knew one thing: the former Generation of Miracles, his teammates, Takao, Tatsuya, and Alex would never be allowed to plan another mix-up drinking party ever again in his own apartment.

* * *

In the middle of the day, when his headache somehow subsided, he felt another bout of pain coming along the way when Aomine, the bastard, had called him about something "very urgent", as the tanned man quoted it.

"You haven't forgotten our bet, right?"

"What bet, Aho?"

"Figures. We bet about Tetsu's weight."

"Weight? Kuroko's? We already knew the answer to that!"

"Well, yeah. That's what you also insisted last night. But since I know him better than you do, I said otherwise. And so the bet was made."

Kagami was silent. "So?"

"You lifted him up. You fell on your ass." A sickening snicker followed.

Kagami snorted. "Who are you joking? Okay, I kinda remember that stupid bet somehow. But, really, Aomine? Is this your way of returning the favor after I had beaten you in a one-on-one drinking contest?" Well, fuck you, dumbass was what he really meant.

"Fuck you too, man. And no, I'm not that low, Bakagami. You know what? Whatever. You're too chicken to do the punishment for losing, anyway."

Kagami, the Bakagami he was, fell right into the trap of pride injuring by his rival. "You'll eat what you said, retard. Shoot it."

Aomine had to suppress a bark of laughter, which he hadn't tried doing. "You have to date Akashi."

* * *

The next day, Kagami found himself in front of Rakuzan dormitories, donned with his favorite plain black shirt and a pair of normal looking pants. He looked like a domesticated man who was about to walk his dog out.

Not that different with his current situation. The difference was just he had to tame a lion instead. A fierce and mighty lion with superiority complex. Kagami snorted. Damn, right. Maybe he should have brought a leash? Though he doubted he would be using it with Akashi, more like if he could even use it with the smaller redhead. He had never dreamed of being a tiger being displayed publicly by a midget as a pet. And Akashi has many creepy ways on how.

Although, he must admit that dating Akashi didn't seem bad at his imagination at all. They would look like two redheaded brothers sightseeing around Kyoto (yes, he went all the way to Kyoto). At least that could save Kagami's face and reputation.

"Kagami Taiga of Seirin?" When Akashi opened up his door, he was wearing a large white shirt and black boxer shorts that was, oh damn him, too short as if he was wearing nothing other than the baggy trouser. Kagami eyes trailed down further below and noticed the pair of milky white thighs flashed before him. His skin was not as pale as Kuroko's but definitely not as fair as his. His color is perfect.

And, crap, why did he think Akashi was hot when all he was doing was standing in front of him with a hand on the doorknob?

"I don't think you came from miles away just to stare at my nether regions, Taiga"

Reality slapped him on his face. Hard. "Well, of c-course not! And I'm not staring there, dammit!"

Akashi smirked. "You're indeed a terrible liar. Is your agenda here have something to do with Tetsuya?"

"Somewhat." Kagami scratched his head. "I'm going to apologize in advance since you might not like what I'm going to say."

"Oh." Akashi didn't seem pleased. "Am I involved in some kind of prank in that drinking party which I hadn't attended?"

Expect him to know in advance. "It wasn't a prank. Just a stupid bet between me and Aomine. I lost ridiculously, and here I am, doing the consequence."

"And?"

"I have to date you for a day."

A deafening silence had befallen and neither dared to break a word. Kagami's face was probably red by now, by embarrassment, irritation, with his own stupidity and more. Akashi was, surprisingly, looked kinda shaken for a moment (not that he would let that kind of expression prolonged) which Kagami hadn't miss especially when those dichromatic eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"Stupid, right?" Kagami silently wished Akashi would agree so that he could share his loathing towards his predicament.

Unfortunately, Akashi thought otherwise. "If you're talking about the way you lost, it was undeniably absurd. But I have nothing against so called punishment of yours. Give me fifteen minutes."

Well, fuck.

* * *

"Is that your outdoor attire?"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"I'm taking you on a date, not on a business conference."

Akashi flattened an invisible crease on his necktie. "You're the one who is not properly dressed. My chauffeur's uniform is even better compared to your outfit."

"Hey, this is my favorite and I'm comfortable with this. Be grateful that I decided to wear jeans instead of basketball shorts." Kagami growled. "And your limousine driver looks no different than a five star hotel valet. Comparing me to him is unfair!"

"Must you yell? I'm simply here beside you."

"Well, must we ride a limousine just to go somewhere walking distant?"

"L'atelier De Joel Robuchon is not a place I believe we can cover by foot."

"La- late- what?" Kagami almost twisted his tongue at the sick accent, whilst the foreign words rolled smoothly on Akashi's tongue like velvet.

"You really have no finesse, Taiga. How do you suppose to impress your date?" Akashi commented.

"A date doesn't have to be extravagant," Kagami retorted. "I will not be paying for that French restaurant, okay? I'm not that rich."

Akashi's eyes glinted with amusement. "So you still aren't aware of the fact that I will be taking charge of this 'date' then?"

"Look here, that's not what I mean either. Just let me handle this." Kagami shifted at the leather seat, turning sideways to meet Akashi. "First off, I want both of us out of this car."

Akashi's gaze never faltered. "I don't think it is a good idea to leave everything in your idiotic pea-brain," he shot back. "Besides, you appear in front of my dormitory looking like a lost adult and dressed no better than our servants, and you expect me to think you can handle this?" He taunted, and was very perceptive of Kagami's irritation with his insulting words.

"Because you're the Emperor and you are always right," the taller redhead finished for him while rolling his eyes. "But that was before. Hell, we already beaten you last Winter Cup. Still not over with that superiority of yours? C'mon, dude, you can't always be the one who is right. Aren't you taught of listening to others opinion?"

Kagami's words struck him like lightning. He has a point, but that was something he wouldn't ever admit. "Nonsense-"

"Then I'm going to ask you, have you ever been on a date? When I said date, with a person you really like."

Akashi seemed hesitant to answer. "If you don't count the dinner with a potential wife, my answer would be no." It made him wondered how Kagami could easily won their battle of words and turn the tables on him. It was preposterous.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Somehow, with Kagami's convincing power, he made Akashi out of his expensive looking suit and necktie, leaving him on his striped undershirt and black pants. And yes, out of that car that he knew he would only ride once in his whole lifetime.

"Hey, I'm sure you knew I'm not that familiar here in Kyoto. Do you know somewhere we could eat? I'm starving now."

Akashi sighed. "I knew an Italian-"

Kagami cut him short. "And also, cheap. Somewhere that sells Takoyaki, if possible. "

Akashi frowned at his choice of food. "I admit it's economical, but it's unhealthy. Your body deserves proper nutrients not unnecessary fats and calories."

"Then don't eat." Kagami grunted. "Don't lecture me about my choice of food. You're not my mom."

Akashi didn't dignify himself with an answer. "Fine. There's a park with rows of food stalls. I'm guessing that's enough."

Kagami grinned. "That's perfect!"

* * *

"This is the best Takoyaki I've ever tasted!" Kagami exclaimed between a mouthful of food. "I mean, the sauce is delicious enough!"

Akashi looked down at the five boxes Kagami emptied. Kuroko wasn't joking when he was told that his new light had this monster of a stomach. Not that Kuroko ever joked.

Akashi himself settled with a cup of vegetable salad. The taste was fine but the quality and texture couldn't be compared to that served at his favorite place. Not to mention, it had too much salt and mayonnaise.

"What did the food do to you?" Kagami chewed. "You look like you're going to murder it."

"I do not look like that. I'm merely examining the quality of it." Akashi dabbed a tissue paper at the corner of his lips. "Please, don't talk when your mouth is full."

"Examining the quality, my ass. They're all the same. I know you don't like your food. Here, try this."

Kagami nudged him a small carton of the oily food he was devouring minutes ago. "Do you want me to eat that greasy looking dish? I refuse."

"Man, lighten up, will you? One bite will not kill you." Kagami stabbed a ball with a toothpick and brought it in front of Akashi's face. "Here."

Keeping his annoyance in check, Akashi merely closed his eyes. "I said I- mpphh!" Akashi's tongue burned when the hot slick oil made contact. Tears rimmed his eyes as he was trying to chew the Takoyaki that Kagami shoved to his mouth.

"Shit, man, I'm sorry!" Kagami panicked. Ah, crap, where's the water when he needed it! "Drink this!"

Akashi's pale face was burning red as he downed a can of Coke. His tongue was sizzling.

"Dude, I'm really sorry." Kagami suddenly wanted to kick his own ass. "I'm really such an idiot," he mumbled.

When Akashi composed himself, Kagami tried asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just- let's go now," Akashi replied weakly, hiding his eyes with his red fringes.

Kagami felt guilty.

The phase one of their date obviously failed.

* * *

"So, uh, where do you want to go next?" Kagami asked. Ever since the incident lately, neither dared to talk. It was either Kagami was embarrassed with his own idiocy or Akashi simply declined conversing.

He's probably angry, Kagami thought.

"I already made myself clear that I haven't been on any 'normal' date," Akashi stated flatly, not batting an eyelid.

"Uh, how about the movies? Do you have something in mind you want to watch?"

"Yes, there is, but I'll let you reconsider since we both differ in preference of genre."

Kagami perked up. At least it didn't sound like he made Akashi's mood that sour. "It's okay!- I mean, whatever you like, I'll go with you."

"You're on." Akashi smirked. It was payback time.

* * *

It was after ten minutes of the movie when Kagami began to feel his eyelids getting heavier per second. He immediately regretted agreeing at Akashi's choice of movie. Since the beginning, all he could hear was deep accented English Broadway singing. Don't get him wrong, he was still following the plot and he found the characters' voice melodic, but he was no connoisseur of Broadway music and he found that very boring.

He glanced at Akashi. Kagami suspected the man hadn't blink for a second yet. Seriously, what did Akashi found exciting?

Meanwhile, Akashi was staring at the screen with amusement, not with the show (it's a drama), but because of Kagami who was fighting the urge not to sleep by stuffing his mouth a handful of popcorn (they have a popcorn, mind you), then his head would loll back again afterward.

It was no longer when he felt a weight on his left shoulder and a mop of blackish red. Smiling at Kagami's innocence (and slight snoring), he proceeded to wipe off a single bit of popcorn stuck at the corner of the taller teen's lips then ate it.

When the movie had taken an interesting turn, he went back watching it.

But watching a sleeping Kagami Taiga was definitely better.

Until he started drooling.

* * *

"Is the movie that great? I mean, don't you find it boring? No, don't bother answering that one." Kagami massaged his neck after the hellish position he had on the seat. When Akashi had shaken him awake (rather roughly), his saliva had already soaked the part of neckline of his shirt.

"For that, you should ask Shintarou instead."

"Shintarou? Midorima? Figures. No offense, but he seems like an old man for me. I mean, he's the kind of sixteen year old who will go to a sauna."

"What's wrong with sauna?"

"That's where you'll find the grumpiest and saggiest person alive." Kagami looked ahead of the road, nowhere to go, until he heard a light giggle on his left. He caught Akashi holding a hand on his mouth, barely containing his chuckle.

When he noticed that his companion was regarding him weirdly, Akashi coughed, giving off a small smile instead. "I'm sorry, but I think that was the most accurate defini-"

"Ha! You're laughing!" Kagami pointed as if that was the most illegal act in the world.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Kagami smiled sheepishly and turned away shyly. "Err, no, it's just that it sound... kinda nice. You should do it more often, you know." He refused to acknowledge the thought that the cute sound plucked his heartstrings.

"I'll consider that."

It was a great factor that the weather was nice that day. Akashi never walked the streets of Kyoto. It was either he was at his dorm studying in advance or formulating business proposals. In fact, he was making the latter when Kagami had rung the doorbell, and was glad that somehow, he had an excuse to escape from his usual insipid routine. With the help of Seirin's Ace.

"Are you a fan of ice cream?"

"I'm not really into western dessert, but that would be nice with the climate."

"Yeah, well, since you're into healthy stuff, I heard one with black sesame. I wanna try that too."

Akashi simpered inwardly. Kagami was undoubtedly a glutton as Atsushi and Eikichi, but in an adorable way. "Alright, I know a place."

* * *

Kagami thought he would be brought in a fancy ice cream house, good thing it was a small booth that sells Kurogoma exclusively. This time they both had a cone each.

"The taste is exceptional. I like it," was Akashi's simple remark once he had taken a bite.

"It looks weird, since it's color black. But damn, this is yummy!" Kagami proclaimed like a small kid. In a flash of one minute, he finished the whole cone. "Hey, you're eating slowly."

"No, _you_ ate too fast."

Kagami watched him licked the cold treat and took notice of Akashi's pink little tongue poking out occasionally to stroke the soft cream.

And then Kagami suddenly envied the lucky dessert. He bashfully averted his gaze. Damn, he hadn't thought of it, okay?

"Taiga..."

"What?"

"Look at me."

"Wha- Hey!" Once he turned, he found his cheek jabbed lightly with Akashi's finger that felt kind of sticky, probably the ice cream. "That's not fair, you bastard!"

Akashi waved off the insult and proceeded to dab his other fingers at the cold confection before stabbing them again on Kagami's face. A few were dodged, but not all. His accuracy wasn't something to be taken easily. Though he must accredit Kagami for his good reflex.

"Aha, gotcha!" Kagami grasped Akashi's hand holding the now melting ice cream, making a dollop of his own with his three fingers and swiped it across the smaller redhead's face. Instead of scolding Kagami, he found the action comical and retaliated with another move on Kagami's nose tip, this time with a suppressed chortle before getting rid of himself from the grip.

They were in the middle of the street and were playing with the food which Akashi was taught as an improper manner. But oddly enough, he found it enjoyable and fun. Perhaps because it was actually nice taking a chill once in a while and that it was Kagami he was with.

When he found himself slowly slipping away from his own bromidic world he was used to, his phone vibrated on his pocket as if shaking him out of his reverie.

The fact that he was still Akashi Seijuro would never change.

Restoring his composure and calmness, even wiping that stupid (he thinks so) smile off his face, he tapped the screen and the very familiar number flashed before him. "Hello, father."

"_Seijuro. I believe you're done with the assignment I've given you,"_ the other person on the line stated firsthand before anything. No greetings whatsoever. And it was normal for Akashi.

"About that, I must apologize, father-"

"_Are you saying you haven't? But I already mentioned it's our top priority. It's our business on the line. We can't afford any insolence, Seijuro. Look, put this project at the very most of your plans. Set aside school works. This is a very urgent matter and- Are you outside? Where are you?"_

Akashi bit his lip. He was caught. "I'm outside the streets of Kyoto."

"_Who are you with?"_ His father asked grimly. Akashi knew what was going next. _"You are having the time for a leisurely walk, but not on the proposal?!"_ His father was on rage. _"Are you out of your mind? You will inherit the company sooner or later, Seijuro, but you're already showing signs of being an irresponsible __leader__!"_

Akashi was speechless but remained expressionless. It wasn't as if it was uncommon, but his father often pressured him about the responsibilities he bore since his first day in this world. He never had a childhood and grew up with a properly matured mentality, but unloved.

Akashi stole a glance sideways. He kept a few meter distance from Kagami who was watching him. Though unexpectedly, despite no knowledge of Akashi's caller, the taller man gave him a thumbs up and a grin.

And somehow, it encourage the young Akashi to state something he never had the strength to before.

"I'm currently having fun, father. And I have the right and liberty to. Good bye."

* * *

After a few sightseeing, eating, unanswered calls from Akashi's father, and another snack in courtesy of Kagami's pit less stomach, they had decided to call it a day, but insistent Kagami was, he managed to convince Akashi to cook dinner for the smaller redhead.

"I don't see why you have to."

"Treat it as a bonus, man."

"Oh... okay then." Akashi gave of a small smile which hadn't slipped from Kagami's eyes.

"You're smiling more often than usual. That's good. A proof you're human."

As expected Akashi was neat and organized with his belongings, no papers or books or any materials askew. Kagami thought the room would be designed uniquely compared to others. That was how Akashi, unparalleled.

Kagami invited himself at the small kitchen and examined the content of the fridge. "Hey, still haven't restocked?"

"Pardon. I was busy for the past few days."

"Huh, thought it's your man servants doing this kind of stuff for you."

"I'm an independent teenager, Taiga. Not a spoiled brat."

Kagami shrugged nonchalantly as he opened the crisper. "Yeah... guess so."

While Kagami was busying himself with his homemade cooking, Akashi decided to finish the proposal his father was nagging him about since earlier. No Akashi would want the pride of their family to fall back.

It was after thirty minutes when an appetizing smell wafted in the air. Akashi was almost finish but he couldn't quite concentrate with the smell that was making his stomach growled.

When he peeked outside, he was met by a sight of Kagami in a red apron, humming into some English song and moving familiarly at the space as if he owned it.

Akashi found it amazing. Not just his cooking, but everything in Kagami. How he could be so honest and innocent at times, and his fierceness and protectiveness when situation calls for it. He showed them all during their match, and those captivated Akashi.

"Dinner's served!"

Kagami seemed like a house husband when he sat across Akashi, staring intently at him for some kind of reaction about the dish he cooked (miso soup). "So how's it?"

Akashi wouldn't mind being in this kind of set up again somewhere in the future.

Especially if it would still be the same person before him.

"It's great. Oh, and the tofu is thoroughly cooked." Kagami grinned triumphantly. "It's delicious. I'm impressed. I have nothing more to say."

"Well, yeah. Thanks." Kagami went for his own serving. "Wouldn't mind doing it again next time for you," he mumbled.

"Are you saying something, Taiga?"

"Nothing."

Kagami offered to do the dishes while Akashi excused himself again for school homework. The dinner was eventful, conversing about basketball practices, personal interests, earlier days, and stuffs. Though the sensitive topic about the previous Winter Cup was untouched, thanks to Kagami.

Akashi was almost buried at the tons of books he had to finish. The perks of entering a prestigious school such as Rakuzan. Although he must say the management weren't that strict in dormitory rules.

Kagami kind of understand the source of Akashi's abnormal superiority complex, his guess was from pent up frustration and pressure from multiple responsibilities. That he couldn't blame Akashi. Maybe this bet consequence wasn't that bad for the both of them; he got to know the ex-captain of Generation of Miracles and in turn, Akashi relaxed for a few hours.

Deciding not to disturb him, Kagami settled himself on the couch. He just hoped Akashi wouldn't mind if he used the twenty-seven inches flat screen to watch NBA off season.

* * *

When he checked on him after two hours with the intention of properly bidding good bye to his host, he found Akashi deeply asleep on his study table, holding a pen and with an unfinished Japanese History assignment. As he inspected closer, he noticed the faint bags under the latter's eyes, probably from past few days' stress and exhaustion. Really, he shouldn't exert himself this way. Clicking his tongue, Kagami draped him a thin blanket he grabbed from the bed.

Now, he was having an inner debate to himself if he should wake him since it would be a disrespect leaving without a word, or let Akashi be since the poor guy seemed in desperate need of sleep. But the next day would be Monday, and there was still the undone homework. Not that it would have a deep impact on Akashi's marks. The guy was exceptional in any subject, as what Kuroko had told him.

But still...

Unzipping Akashi's pen case, he looked for another black inked pen. Though he doubted if it would be a good idea since, no matter how the earth tilt to another angle, he was seventy feet below Akashi's academic rank. And why was he bothering, anyway? It wasn't as if-

Oh, hey, he also has Midorima's lucky pencil. He remembered how it helped him passed (almost perfect) in Japanese History Exam. Although begrudgingly, he thanked it at the back of his mind.

It seemed like Akashi never considered using it though, with its flat tip yet to be sharpened. Not that he had to.

Wait. He had this lucky pencil, the subject where it aided him was also Japanese History, and Akashi's home work happened to be multiple choices.

So...

He glanced at the wall clock. There was another half an hour available before the last train to Tokyo will arrive.

Okay, he can do this.

* * *

It was his biological clock that ticked. When he opened his eyes, his room was decorated with nothing but darkness. Before he fell unconscious, he last heard the television running, but everything was quiet now.

"Taiga?" he called at the receiving room. No answer.

On top of the coffee table sat Midorima's gift to him last Christmas (the pencil which he rendered useless) and the assignment he recalled not being able to accomplish halfway. Shifting through its pages, a small note fell.

_Finished it for you. Don't blame me if you didn't get a perfect score. Lol. You can reheat the food for your breakfast. Doesn't have the heart to wake you up. Thanks for today. Totally forgot I actually lost a bet. _

_ P.S. Still have to beat the crap out of Aomine, though. XD _

– _K. T._

Kagami left without a word of farewell. Tomorrow, there would be no Kagami anymore, another day to let pass. No more Kagami when he already grew fond of his presence. Truth dawned to him painfully.

It hurt his chest in an odd way.

It was presumably Kagami's ability to make him feel this way in just a single day.

Five minutes ago was the dorm's curfew. Five minutes more, the last train to Tokyo will arrive.

Scratch the curfew, he still had someone to catch.

* * *

Kagami was whistling silently to himself while waiting for the train. He was the lone man waiting behind the yellow lane. And the silence was kind of deafening.

He halfheartedly wanted to went back home and dump himself on his bed. It was a tiring day, but one of the most memorable. Akashi was definitely not your first choice of company, but he enjoyed being with him. Maybe too much.

And to think that it would be another year before they could meet again.

He was probably over thinking too much. It wasn't as if Akashi would miss him. Who knows, maybe the smaller man was silently wishing that Kagami would leave? They were not even friends, after all.

How ironic. At first he thought it was a ridiculous idea, now he was longing. If there was any other way he could describe the sensation he was feeling. It was like homesick when his home doesn't really belong in Kyoto.

Well, maybe not his home- his heart.

Akashi was really amazing that he could make even him, Kagami Taiga, in a span of hours, this way.

Damn Emperor. Damn feelings.

He was alerted by the creaking of train tracks the arrival of his most awaited transportation. The train was clear except for three or more people inside.

Well, this was it. Good bye, Kyoto.

The double doors slide, but before he could even take a step, somebody called him.

"Taiga!"

From behind him, Akashi stood looking disheveled with his bed hair, panting for breath. He was like an asthmatic athlete who entered a non-stop ten kilometer marathon. His arrival was unexpected. But either way, Kagami was thankful to look at Akashi's face for one last time.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" Kagami immediately turned to his heels to approached the other teen, masking his glee with a fake scowl of forfeited irritation. "I'm- mpph!"

It was perhaps an impulse when Akashi threw himself on those unsuspecting arms and kissed him fully on his lips. Hard but sweet it was. Kagami was both shocked and confused at first, but damn, it was Akashi he was kissing him. To hell with everything!

_The last train to Tokyo will be leaving. The last train to Tokyo will be leaving._

"Don't... leave... me," Akashi said with a faint trace of forlorn in those eyes.

That day, Kagami found out that a blushing Akashi was very adorable and cute. Yeah, cute. And can he even say 'no' to that look? Of course not. "Aye, Sir."

Kissing by the passing rail transit sounded unromantic. But whatever. If somebody told him he would have Akashi on his arms like this, he would be more than glad to date him properly without the need of a losing the bet as an excuse.

He changed his mind. He would thank Aomine later.

But that could wait.

* * *

"Fucking Bakagami, enjoying his reward, it seems," Aomine muttered under his breath. "He forgot our one-on-one today."

"Let him be, Aomine-kun. You wouldn't want Akashi-kun personally dealing with you, right?"

"Hey, they should be thanking me!"

Kuroko nodded, sipping on his milkshake. "That, I must congratulate you, Aomine-kun."

"Well, the outcome was unexpected." The tanned man shrugged. "By the way, are you really that heavy?"

"I thought you said you know me better."

"Yeah... but I dunno. I don't kinda believe it myself either."

"Aomine-kun, remember the most important factor that night: both of you were wasted."

"That- _Oh. Oh. Oh!_"

"Yes, and were you really sure it was me he lifted?"

Aomine suddenly began wondering why only him and Kagami could mistaken Murasakibara as Kuroko. Power of alcohol? Most likely.

"Now, are you ready for your consequence for our own bet?"

Aomine scowled. "Fine. It makes me wonder how you found out Kagami will extend his stay in Kyoto."

Kuroko's blank eyes glinted dangerously. "I have many eyes and a high sensitive radar, Aomine-kun. Back to the agenda, are you prepared to date him?"

"Yeah. Midorima, right? I'll do it."

Something akin to amusement flashed at those blank blue orbs. "Pictures."

"Wouldn't forget."

Kuroko smirked evilly inside his mind. "Good boy."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
